


Berserks

by lintares



Series: Berserk [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Berserk Danny, Berserk Steve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Дэнни с самого начала знал, что все пойдет не по плану, но потом все будет хорошо





	




End file.
